


The Flaw In Every Dauntless

by Eric_Be_Brave



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Be_Brave/pseuds/Eric_Be_Brave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley knew that this would probably not the best idea, but she would do it anyway. Why? Because she fucking could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flaw In Every Dauntless

Ashley knew that this would probably not the best idea, but she would do it anyway. Why? Because she fucking could. What she was doing right now was going out with her childhood friend and fellow new Dauntless members to celebrate passing initiation. Apparently when Dauntless members celebrate it means booze, sweat and dancing, or grinding, against each other with music filling the whole compound as they partied in the pit. Now that's not what her bad idea was. Her bad idea was using Tobias- or Four now, her bestfriend, to make Eric jealous.

  
Eric, who had been eyeing her during the whole initiation, much to Tobi's disgust. Eric, who had pushed her against the wall and kissed her breathless after the second stage of initiation. Eric, who had decided that he was going to ignore her for the past few days. Back to the situation at hand, Tobias was currently helping her make said guy jealous by dancing with her in a way that was anything, but appropriate. His hands were on her hips, face practically buried in her neck with their bodies moving together in unison. It was only years of friendship that forced Tobias to agree to her plan. Years of friendship also made Tobias see her as nothing, but a sister.

  
"You know, this is probably going to make him hate me even more," Tobias told her.

  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna get laid or maybe a boyfriend," She answered.

  
"You're lucky we've been friends for so long or this would be awkward as shit,"

  
"It would be, wouldn't it?"

  
"Oh, wait. Look at Eric,"

  
Ashley turned around, leaning near Four's ear and glancing at Eric from under her eyelashes. He was watching and from the way his hand was wrapped around his drink, he was angry. She just smirked and pressed her lip to Four's ears. "Gross, don't do that. It tickles," He told her.

"Shut up, I'm making him angrier dumb fuck," She hissed.

  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, he looks ready to punch you in the face,"

  
"And that's good?"

  
"Fuck yes,"

  
When the song ended, Ashley pulled away from Tobias and smirked. "Now you go and play while I go get laid," She ordered.

  
"You're vulgar,"

  
"I know right, but you love me,"

  
Ashley made her way to where they were handing out the drinks and got one for herself, waiting for Eric to make a move like she knew he would. Guys like Eric were bound to be possessive. Ashley was, of course, right. She always was about things like these. As she made her way towards the opening of the tunnels, she felt her breath leave her lungs and her world spin around. Instead of the low lit view of the pit, all she could see was Eric.

  
Eric who was breathing heavily, eyes filled with outrage. It was a fucking sexy look on him, if Ashley was being honest. Eric's lips hovered above hers while he stared right into her brown eyes. "I didn't like what I saw on the dancefloor, babe," He snapped.

  
His voice was rough and low, filled with anger just like she thought it would be. Ashley shivered as she felt Eric's hands tighten around her wrist as he pinned her to the wall. Eric's lips moved from in front of her and pressed against the shell of her ear. "What do you have to say for yourself, precious?" He growled.

  
A small whimper left Ashley mouth and Eric smirked in satisfaction. Ashley, however, wasn't ready to let Eric have all the power over her. Last time she checked, she was a certified top. "I don't see why I have to explain myself," She responded, voice wavering just a little.

  
Eric's eyebrow dipped and he frowned before smirking. "You're going to explain yourself, because you're mine and you were mine the first time we kissed. Remember, hon?" He asked, voice filled with sweetness that made Ashley's knees go weak.

  
Still not one to give up easily, Ashley smirked. "I remember you pushing me against a wall, much like this, then I remember you kissing me and after that not talking to me for days. You're sending me mixed signals and I don't like to play games," She retorted.

  
"I think you'll find yourself willing to play any game I want,"

  
Ashley raised her eyebrow this time. "And why is that?"

  
"Well, you want me don't you?" He whispered, his voice dripping with what could only be lust and- Jesus fucking Christ this man's voice should be sin.

  
Ashley struggled to keep her voice from shaking, but she managed to answer. "Do I? It depends on whether you can satisfy me or not,"

  
Eric smirked and it was a viciously sexy one, making Ashley remember exactly why she wanted him in the first place. "Trust me, I will satisfy you. In. Every. Way. Possible," He whispered.

  
As he said that, his hands moved from her wrist to slowly drag across her body to her waist. His hands were cool and they caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. She shuddered at the feeling of his hands trailing down her body softly. A soft moan left her lips and Ashley didn't know whether it was because of the words he spoke or the way he touched her. She assumed it was both. When he noticed her reaction, his face took on a thoughtful expression. "You like that, precious? Want me to tell you every filthy detail about how I'd fuck you. Hot and rough and anywhere. Against this wall, in front of everyone, in front of your friend Four or in my bed, on the soft sheets or maybe on my table in my apartment. Would you like that?" He questioned.

Ashley groaned and tried to shift her legs. She was stopped, however, by Eric pressing his leg between them. He tutted softly at her. Jesus fucking Christ, this man could top her like sprinkles on ice cream. "You haven't answered my question, sweetheart," He practically purred. "Would you like that?"

  
"Oh dear God, yes," She answered.

  
Eric's smirk never left his face. "Well then, don't ever let anyone touch you like that again. I was ready to rip you from Four, pull off these damn shorts and take you right there. Jealousy makes me a bit unstable, babe and I don't know what I'd do if something like that happens again,"

  
Ashley shuddered at the hidden implications behind his words and nodded. "Well, I need you to use your words hon. I'm going to take you into my room and make it my mission to make sure you can't walk when I'm done with you. Now, tell me, would you like that?" He questioned, his voice doing indecent things to her.

  
Ashley nodded quickly, but stopped as Eric tutted at her. "I'd most definitely like that. There are no o-objections and if we could get to that it'd be g-great," She responded.

  
Eric grinned at her, a full on predatory smile that made her heart thump. "Well, don't make me do all the work, babe,"

  
Ashley was confused for a second and Eric pushed forward, his hands on her waist. Getting the message, Ashley wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her hands into his hair, pulling on it roughly. "Ooh, babe. Like it rough do we?" He teased.

  
Ashley just brought her lips to his neck and slowly dragged them towards his ear like he did before. "You have no idea just how rough I like it, baby. Want to make sure I can't walk when we're done, I want you to pin me down and fuck me like our lives depended on it. So you gonna take me to your room now or what?" She questioned, her voice filled with as much lust as his was previously.

  
Eric groaned and tightened his grip on her waist. "Shit, babe, I didn't think that you'd know anything about sex since you come from a faction full of Stiffs. Do they even allow sex there or is it too selfish? I heard the children were grown in pods,"

  
Ignoring the jabs at her old faction, Ashley grinned. "Oh, honey you have it so twisted. You see, my old faction is all about selflessness," She began, grinding against him relentlessly. "Which means that it's all about the men giving pleasure instead of receiving it. That means I know exactly what I want and how I want it, so let's hope you don't disappoint,"

  
Eric's eyes were blown wide with lust and he began to make his way towards his room. "I hope you know that I am going to destroy you and put you back together again just so I can destroy you in a whole new way,"

  
"I'm looking forward to it,"

  
Before Ashley knew it, Eric's apartment door was being opened and slammed closed. Eric lips had connected with her the same time that her back had connected with the mattress. Warm hands roamed up and down her waist before fingering the edge of her shorts. Eric's tongue slid into her mouth, pressing and swirling around her own. She groaned, her hands moving to his waist and gripping his shirt. They reluctantly parted, Ashley licking her lips as she tugged at the hem of Eric's shirt.

  
When it came off, Ashley took the time to admire his chest. Eric smirked and placed a finger under her chin. "Like what you see, sweetheart?" He asked.

  
"Maybe,"

  
Eric just kept that knowing smirk on his face before moving to place his lips on Ashley's neck. She gasped silently, arching her back as pleasure ran through her body. Her hands moved to Eric's back, fingernails imprinting crescent moons on the back of his shoulders. She was just overwhelmed with pure Eric. His musky scent, intertwined with the scent of peppermint and sex invaded her nose as sensations ran through her body. Teeth bit down on her neck making her groan.

  
The hand in the edge of her shorts made its way down to her buttons, quickly popping them open. He singlehandedly pulled them off, making Ashley sigh in relief as the cool air hit her thighs. The loss of clothing opened a new door way and Eric's hand was now on her thigh, tracing random patterns in her skin. Ashley could feel Eric's tongue tracing its way up her neck slowly and she shuddered. Her hands slowly made their way down Eric's back to his jeans, moving to the front. She unbuttoned them and pulled them off quickly, leaving them to pool around Eric's ankles.

  
He stepped out of them effortlessly, never taking his attention away from her neck. Ashley sat up, her hands flying towards her shirt to take the item of clothing off. When it was off, Eric wasted no time in grinded their bodies together. Bright red lace made itself known as Eric looked down at Ashley's bra with a grin. "You look hot in red, princess," He purred, hot breath ghosting the shell of her ear. "But I think you'd look hotter naked."

  
As he said this, his hands trailed up and down her spine before finally moving to unhook her bra. When the article of clothing was removed, Eric gazed down at Ashley, eyes filled with a dangerous type of hunger. "You're so fucking sexy," He growled.

  
He continued his assault on her neck, moving towards the top of her breast. Small bruises littered her body, marking her as his and only his. "Gonna make you cum before I fuck you,"

  
His voice was breathless, as if the sight of Ashley took the air from his lungs. His tongue trailed down, slithering in between her breast down her stomach and towards the edge of her matching underwear. His tongue was replaced with his teeth as he bit at the hem of her underwear, slowly dragging them down and off of her body. They dropped to the floor and Ashley was left staring into Eric's gray eyes, dark and blown wide by lust.

  
Eric leaned forward, lips attacking Ashley's once again. He bit her bottom lip and slowly pulled away. Ashley's hands were now tugging on Eric's own boxers, dragging them down slowly, but surely. "Come on already, show me the big bad leader Max chose," She teased, grinning.

  
"I'll show you a fucking leader, babe," He growled in response.

  
Ashley gasped loudly in surprise as Eric slowly slid into her easily. Her hands flew to Eric's back, nails digging into his back roughly. Eric hissed in pleasure, eyes shut tight as he thrusted quickly and roughly. "Oh fuck," Ashley groaned.

  
Ashley could hear her blood rushing and her heart pumping rapidly as if it were going to burst. Waves of pleasure crashed into her body, shivers and shudders taking over her body. Her back arched as Eric rocked his hips into her slowly, changing his pace completely. "Look at me," Eric grunted.

  
Ashley's eyes fluttered softly and brown eyes connected with Eric's gray ones. Heat rushed throughout Ashley's body as she kept Eric's gaze as he practically buried himself inside of her. He slid out torturously slow, before sliding back in, roughly. Ashley's hands moved to the sheets of the bed, hands gripping them and twisting them as her hands formed fist. Eric leaned closer to her, their chests pressed together as he dragged his lips from her neck to her ear once again. "You look so fucking hot, coming apart in front of me like this," He hissed, breath hot on her skin.

  
With his mouth near her ear Ashley could hear all the loud and quiet noises that she elicited from him. Quiet pants and loud groans filled her ear, making her stomach churn. God, he sounds so fucking hot. Ashley rocked her hips into his slowly, testing his reaction. Eric moaned loudly into her ear, making her shudder. He thought she was hot? Jesus fucking Christ, his moans made her want to fuck him all the damn time.

  
Eric's hands slid down onto the sheets, then into Ashley's own as he gripped them tightly. Another thrust, one after the other making her shake and gasp, back arching slightly. Her whole body trembled and she bit her lip as Eric's hips rocked into her. She could feel her body tensing and her toes curling as Eric repeated his movements over and over again.

  
A loud shaky gasp escaped her mouth, synchronizing with Eric's grunts as his grip on her hands tightened. Her whole body tensed as nerve wracking waves of pleasure hit her. It was an onslaught, mixed with the constant, rough feeling of Eric's movements. The two of them moaned in unison, Eric's thrusts becoming erratic as his body tensed. He let out a groan the same time Ashley's back arched and she nearly screamed. A wave of euphoria washed over the two of them as they came down from the high of their climax and Eric's grip on Ashley's hands softened.

  
Eric slowly pulled out, drawing a small moan from the two. Eric lay down beside Ashley, breathing in shallow breaths. After the two spent a few minutes catching their breath, Ashley turned to Eric and grinned. "Carry me to the shower," She whined.

  
Eric raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked. "Can't walk?" He asked.

  
Ashley ignored how her face began to heat up and shrugged her shoulders. "I can never tell anyone that you're not a man of his word after this,"

  
It seemed like Eric's smirk just grew and a look of satisfaction made its way into his eyes. "Only because you admitted to it. Sort of,"

  
Strong arms circled around her waist and she was hoisted up into Eric's arms, bridal style. Ashley looked up at him and grinned, a warm feeling bubbling in her chest at the look in Eric's eyes. He would probably deny it later, but his eyes were filled with love, satisfaction and joy. As Eric opened the door to his bathroom, she looked around. "Wow, we're definitely gonna have to have sex in that shower," She commented.

  
Eric laughed, loud and boisterous. At the sound, Ashley turned to him to see Eric grinning at her. "I knew there was a reason I liked you, sweetheart,"

  
Ashley just rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. Now clean me up. I'm sweaty and dirty,"

  
"Whatever you say, Princess,"

* * *

 

Ashley's [tumblr](http://ashleybeth23.tumblr.com/)

 

My [tumblr](http://weasleys-wildfires.tumblr.com/)

 

Our [tumblr ](tobiasbebrave.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote for my friend (and co-owner of this account) Ashley.


End file.
